Night Visions
Night Visions I have decided to do a collection of songfics based on all of the songs in an album. I have chosen Night Visions by Imagine Dragons. The storyline is about Mosspaw, a young tom of Featherclan who is in love with Flamegaze, a noble warrior at day, but a trained killer at night. So, I’ll start working on them! Please note that I’m not doing the deluxe version. It’s way too many songs, and I only have the normal version on my iPhone. 'Songs:' Radioactive Flamegaze has just earned her warrior name, and celebrates by hunting down one of the strongest cats in Featherclan: Bramblefoot. Meanwhile, Mosspaw is expected for a night training session with his mentor. Tiptoe After promising not to reveal Flamegaze’s secret, Mosspaw struggles to cope with the loss of the only kin he ever knew. In the meantime, Flamegaze is working with a group of rogues to destroy Meadowclan. It’s Time Featherclan has learnt of Meadowclan’s destruction, and strive to rebuild the fallen clan. Mosspaw wants to admit his love for Flamegaze, but restrains himself because of what she plans to do to wipe out the pacifist clan one and for all. Demons Featherclan has exiled Flamegaze and Mosspaw is devastated. His warrior ceremony is approaching, but Mosspaw just wants to curl up into a ball. Outside Featherclan territory, Flamegaze, now named Flame, yearns for the extinction of the five clans as her revenge. In an accidental encounter, Flame begs Mosspaw to join her, and he accepts. But after a few days of living as a rogue, Mosspaw starts to realise the savage world he’s entered. On Top of the World Mosspaw finally admits his love for Flamegaze after facing moons of tough challenges from the rogues. When Flamegaze hesitantly accepts, she offers a challenge to prove his worth in the group: to climb the tallest building in the nearby Twolegplace. Amsterdam Mosspaw embarks on his journey to climb the tallest building in Twolegplace. On the way, he faces many difficult challenges, including one that could fail his whole mission. Hear Me Mosspaw has successfully completed his challenge. Now officially part of the rogue group under the new name Moss, his heart longs to back to the place he dreads. But first, he must confront Flame, knowing that she will soon kill him if he leaves. Every Night Moons after settling in Twolegplace, Moss receives a prophecy, and decides to go back to his clan with his new family, and receive his warrior name. But the prophecy is dark, and Mosspaw has no idea what lies ahead. Bleeding Out In Mossleap’s final moments, he reflects on his life and his time with the rogues, his clan, and the Twolegplace. Underdog Mossleap’s half-kittypet son, Cloverpaw, is spited by everyone in Featherclan. Guided by his father’s spirit, he rises to become the great warrior he always wanted to be. Nothing Left To Say / Rocks Cloverstorm seeks vengeance on his father’s killer. Haunted by strange dreams and the thought that someone is watching him, avenging his father will be the hardest task he’s had to face yet. He soon meets the secretive rogue Song, and he is torn between his clan and his love. But the answer soon becomes clear. Cha-Ching (Till We Grow Older) Cloverstorm sets out to find cats to rebuild Featherclan. On his journey he starts to wonder if he is doing the right thing. Working Man Cloverstorm and some others rebuild Featherclan. Fallen A dark time is approaching, a battle is drawing near, and the end of the clans is nigh.